


(The Stinging) of Bees

by sensiblysilly



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100, a literal swarm of bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblysilly/pseuds/sensiblysilly
Summary: She felt like a literal swarm of bees stinging her all at once.





	

Maureen smiled, and Michelle felt the revolutions of the world stutter for a moment. The ground beneath her feet falter.

Michelle watched Maureen’s eyes twinkle, the corners crinkle. The gap between her two front teeth filled with an endless cosmos of possibilities and desires, reminding Michelle of staring up into the Void. Teetering on the edge of existence and experience.

She felt like a literal swarm of bees stinging her all at once. The prickle of sensation running up and down her arms, along her chest, over her spine, down her legs to the indents behind her knees, overcoming her.


End file.
